Hogwarts reabre sus puertas
by Alice's Room
Summary: Post-War. Hogwarts reabre sus puertas y, la nueva directora, decide que hay que dar una segunda oportunidad a aquellos que no pudieron realizar su último año.


N/A: ¡Primer fic de Harry Potter que me digno a escribir! Nervios, muchos nervios. Espero que guste. Desde luego, mi shipp principal es Dramione. Pero si me pidieseis, en el caso que gustara, algún otro fic con otro shipp, lo pensaría. Espero opiniones ^^

Dysclaimer: ¡Los personajes no me pertenecen! Son de la Diosa J.K Rowling.

Capítulo 1: Hogwarts reabre sus puertas.

Un verano habían tardado en volver a reconstruir el colegio aprovechando los viejos espacios, restaurándolos.

La última generación que había pasado por la escuela no había recibido la formación adecuada, así que la nueva directora, la prestigiosa profesora McGonagall decidió que, aquellos alumnos de 17 años del curso anterior que habían luchado por proteger el colegio y a causa de todos los problemas acontecidos habían perdido numerosas horas de clase, debían volver.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la profesora y las lágrimas se aglomeraron en su rostro, pero eran de felicidad. Ver de nuevo a sus alumnos, a todos en general, pero en especial aquellos que había tenido cerca en la lucha. Nadie se lo merecía más que ellos.

Y Harry. Oh, Harry... Pensó. ¡Todo un hombre, aquél que sobrevivió! Y Hermione. La mejor bruja de su edad. Una auténtica joya. Y el joven Weasley... Una sonrisa divertida apareció entonces. Sí, esa decisión era la mejor que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Esos chicos merecía otra oportunidad.

Las cartas ya estaban escritas, pero ese año... Tenían un tono especial. Sabían a Volvamos el tiempo atrás y recuperemos todo el tiempo perdido.

Cuando la correspondencia llegó a la madriguera, Ron, el primero en cogerla se sorprendió al ver el sello de la escuela. Querrían hacer algún censo, o cualquier historia de estas, pensó. Había carta para Ginny, para él y para Harry.

Un silbido salió de sus labios, llamándoles.

—¡Harry, Ginny! Dejad la cama por medio segundo y bajad a ver esto.— Gritó dirección a la escalera.

—Ja, ja.—Rió Ginny irónicamente apareciendo detrás de su hermano. Éste dio un pequeño salto, de sorpresa.— Bú.

—Ginny, por favor, podemos evitar los ataques al corazón, por amor a la magia.—Rodó los ojos tenidiéndole la carta.

—¿Hogwarts?—Preguntó ella.— ¿Será por... El nuevo curso?—Dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—No creo.—Negó su hermano.— La escuela quedó destruida, hermana. Supongo que querrán hacer algún censo de viejos alumnos... Como mucho.

Harry bajó en un revuelo, colocándose al lado de Ginny pasándole un brazo por la cintura. Frunció el ceño al ver la carta entre las manos de su chica.

—También hay para ti, Harry.—Murmuró Ron, tendiéndosela.

Éste la cogió, y se recolocó las gafas. Una oleada de recuerdos le sacudieron al tenerla entre sus dedos. Sacudió la cabeza como gesto alejador de malas experiencias.

Los tres estaban mirando la carta y luego levantaron la vista los unos a los otros, para verse.

—¿Pensáis abrirlas?—Ron estaba nervioso, pero no quería aparentarlo.

Ginny resopló y fue la primera en abrirla. Leyó con tranquilidad cada palabra. Le agradecían su colaboración en la batalla final. Hasta ahí todo correcto. Iba asintiendo levemente a medida que leía. De repente aquella oración que no comprendía, o creía no comprender "Aquellos jóvenes que perdieron el curso escolar y lucharon con valentía tienen derecho a recuperar su plaza en el colegio, que será reabierto en Septiembre, sin falta". Ginny la releyó. Y alzó la vista hacia ellos. Y la volvió a leer. Soltó el aire acumulado.

—Chicos... Abrid vuestras cartas, por favor.— Ron y Harry asintieros sin oponerse y las abrieron para leerlas con atención.

Harry no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro. Pero Ron era un verdadero cuadro. Podías ver como su boca se iba abrieron a medida que leía. Y ya cuando vio la lista de materiales parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Harry parpadeaba, incrédulo. Ginny y él se miraron mientras Ron vagaba hacia el sofá para poder sentarse.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de la pareja y fue Harry quien habló:

—Volvemos a casa.

En el mundo Muggle se encontraba Hermione. Había vuelto con sus padres, pero nada ya era como antes. Pero el calor de su madre y su padre era todo lo que necesitaba.

Había roto con Ron, pues eran de dos mundos distintos y ella lo tenía claro. Lo amaba, obviamente, habían sido tantos años... Pero no era el momento para ellos, y como chica inteligente se había percatado de ello.

Era una mañana cualquiera, iba a levantarse, y a formalizar la matricula de su nuevo instituto. Se había decidido a cursar una pequeña modalidad superior, pues amaba estudiar. Luego estaba convencida de entrar en la universidad.

Echaba tanto de menos Hogwarts... Incluso al escuchar el aleteo de la lechuza pensó que estaba loca y que sus deseos por volver eran demasiado palpables. Pero luego la vio al mirar por la ventana. Una lechuza se acercaba a vuelo rápido y antes de que pudiese abrir la ventana ésta se había estampado contra el cristal. Aish, pobrecilla... Pensó Hermione corriendo para abrir la ventana y asegurarse que esta estaba bien. Llevaba una carta, ¡Con el sello de Hogwarts!

Hermione suspiró recordando la primera vez que vio esa carta, igual. Qué tiempos, por un lado volvería atrás sin dudarlo, sus amigos, la escuela, la magia... Pero por otro, quería dejar atrás todos los momentos tristes vividos. Tomó aire y abrió la carta con decisión.

Oh vaya, un agradecimiento. Pensó en un primer momento, pero paró en la oración que indicaba la reapertura de las puertas de Hogwarts. No es posible. Las lágrimas empezaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos y un grito ahogado surgió de su garganta:

—¡Mamá, papá! ¡Me voy a casa de nuevo!

En la mansión Malfoy reinaba la desolación. Lucius estaba encerrado en Azkaban, por todas las atrocidades cometidas al lado del señor Oscuro.

Narcissa sin embargo se había salvado. Se decía que había sido acusada de traición entre los lazos de Lord Voldemort, pero realmente es que su única ideología era el amor que le tenía a su hijo, Draco.

Draco esa mañana seguía en la cama, la marcha de su padre, la decaída familia Malfoy, la batalla final... Le comía día a día. Él en aquél momento consideró que no tenía otra salida. Debía seguir al señor Oscuro porque era el designio del cielo. ¡Por Merlín! Lo tenía clarísimo. Pero ahora todo se veía diferente. Miraba atrás y veía un chico sin esperanzas. Sin un final feliz. Si sólo... Tubiese una segunda oportunidad, volver el tiempo atrás...

Escuchó como Narcissa gritaba su nombre desde otro de los pisos. A paso lento, bajó y se acerco a ella con el semblante serio, sin expresión alguna.

—Hijo. Tienes correspondencia.

Él alzo las cejas en respuesta. No había sabido nada de nadie desde la lucha. Tomó la carta con algo de brusquedad y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación.

Sus ojos centellearon al ver el sello de Hogwarts. Un recuerdo en su mente: "¡SLYTHERIN!" gritó el sombrero. Y toda la felicidad abrumadora de los siguientes segundos. Acarició el sello con toda su delicadeza y analizó la carta. Parecía que no querían echarle en cara sus actos sino más bien... Draco tubo que pararse allí "Una segunda oportunidad para arreglar todos los errores". ¡Sus pregarias habían sido escuchadas!

Dejó la carta sobre su cama dando un salto para levantarse, con su alegría recuperada. Chocó con la servidumbre al salir, pero no le importó. Al llegar al salón su madre lo miró curiosa.

—Mamá. Debemos ir al callejón Diagón.—Dijo el con su sonrisa, aquella que su madre hacía muchísimo que no veía.

Narcissa parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca, tomando una respiración larga.

—No sé si sea conveniente que...

—Mamá.—La cortó él.— Tengo una segunda oportunidad. Vuelvo a Hogwarts, pero esta vez para hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace años...

Su madre lo miró inquisitiva, una sonrisa dulce empezó a dibujarse en sus labios y sus ojos se tornaron en ternura. La carta. El colegio debía reabrir sus puertas.

—Espero que esta vez seas feliz, Draco.


End file.
